


Awake With You

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Co-workers, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Snapshots, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Timothée likes to spend his breaks at works by himself, but when his new colleague decides to join him, he has no choice but to talk to him.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 142





	Awake With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> I actually wrote a version of this story quite a number of years ago, but after going through all my old stuff, I found it again, and I decided to rewrite it and rework it, and I ended up with this little Charmie story.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Xx

**Day 1.**

Timothée is used to spending his cigarette breaks by himself. His colleagues all take their breaks at a different time, together. Not Timothée though, he stays on his own, he has never become friends with any of them. Not in the three years he has worked at the department store. He doesn’t mind. He has always been a bit of a loner, but it has never bothered him. He is a quiet person, so people tend to ignore him, or simply don’t notice him. And he is fine with it.

So here he is, on another one of his cigarette breaks, by himself. He is looking out at the street, just watching the people. People who don’t even notice him. They’re out shopping, or going to work… Timothée likes to look at them, likes to look at the different faces, the expressions. He likes to imagine what their lives must be like.

But then the door opens, and someone joins him. It’s a guy Timothée hasn’t seen before, so he’s probably new. He probably doesn’t know that Timothée is ‘the loner’, ‘the one you ignore’.

“Can I borrow…?” the guy asks, and Timothée hands him his lighter without saying a word. The guy hands it back to him, and a silence follows. Timothée has almost finished his cigarette, when the new guy finally breaks the silence. “I’m Armie.”

“Timothée.”

“Nice to meet you, Timothée,” the new guy says, flashing a small smile. Timothée manages to return it, before going back inside.

That is how Timothée and Armie first met.

**Day 4.**

Timothée hadn’t seen Armie on any of his breaks since that first time, so he had assumed that he had by now been told about their ‘agreement’ or ‘situation’. How Timothée was always alone. But he is on his final break of the day, when Armie joins him again. Without saying a word, Armie gestures for a lighter, so Timothée hands it to him. They just stand there, having a smoke, until a mother walks by, carrying a crying baby.

“Do you like kids?” Armie asks, and Timothée shrugs. “I’ve got two.”

“Really?” Timothée asks, looking at him. Armie had seemed so quiet to him, so distant, that he can’t imagine him in a relationship. He can’t imagine him as a dad.

“Yeah, a girl and a boy.”

“Wow,” Timothée says, and Armie takes his phone from his pocket to search for a photo of his son and daughter to show to him. “Very cute.”

“Yeah, they’re everything,” Armie says, and Timothée can see how proud he is.

“What are their names?”

“Harper and Ford.”

Armie puts his phone back in his pocket, and they both finish smoking their cigarettes in silence. But this time they go back inside together.

**Day 9**.

Timothée and Armie have been spending their cigarette breaks together on the days they both work. They don’t talk much, but even though they spend most of their time in silence, they still enjoy sharing their cigarette breaks. Even Timothée has to admit that he prefers this to being on his own.

“Do you want to grab a drink after work?” Armie asks, when they’re about to go back inside, and although they have been spending their breaks together, Timothée didn’t see this one coming. But he can’t deny that the thought of spending more time together with the other man excites him.

* * *

The guys are at a bar, and they’re on their second beer. They haven’t really spoken yet. They’re just watching the other people, just as they do when they are on their breaks. Timothée has always been this quiet, but he has never met anyone who is like him. But even though Armie is always the first to break the silence, there is still a lot of silence. Not that either of them minds. Not at all.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Armie asks, and Timothée shrugs.

“No, not anymore… I was with someone for a couple of months, but it didn’t work out. Are you still with Harper and Ford’s mom?”

“Nah, we split up when she was pregnant with Ford. I haven’t really been out much since,” Armie says, and he finishes his second beer. “We ehm… we’re still friends, so I get to see the kids a lot.”

“That’s good,” Timothée says, and Armie nods, before flashing a small, almost nervous smile.

A girl comes up to them, flashing a flirty smile, and Timothée can tell that it isn’t meant for him. No, this smile is meant for Armie. Armie with his eyes that seem to have a whole different world hiding behind them. Armie with his smile that never seems to open up all the way, unless he is talking about his kids.

“Hi,” the girl says.

“Hi,” Armie answers, his eyes turned towards the floor.

“I’m Shirley,” the girl says, but Armie doesn’t say anything, and she looks slightly taken aback, but continues. “I saw you, and I was wondering… would you like to come over to my table and have a drink together?”

“I’m here with my friend.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Shirley laughs, as she puts her hand on Armie’s arm, obviously trying to flirt with him.

“I’m here with him, yeah?”

“Fine, whatever,” Shirley says, and she walks away, rolling her eyes, not even trying to keep her voice down as she begins to rant about Armie to her friends.

“You could have gone with her,” Timothée says, but Armie just shrugs.

“I didn’t want to.

“She’s cute though.”

“I guess.”

**Day 17**

Timothée and Armie are at work, and they are all alone. The store has already closed, but someone had to stay behind for a late delivery. No one had wanted the job, so Timothée had offered himself up, and once he had done it, Armie hadn’t hesitated to join him.

So they’re sitting on the counter of the service desk, just waiting in silence. Since they had gone to the bar together, they have mostly worked at different times, so they have only seen each other twice since.

“Don’t you ever just want to disappear?” Armie eventually asks, breaking the silence, and Timothée looks at him. “You know, when you feel so sick and tired of everything. When it’s all just too much, and you just want to disappear?”

“I guess…”

“You don’t want to die, you just… you just want things to be over,” Armie says, but Timothée doesn’t know what to say, so he just looks at him. “Never mind.”

“No, I guess… I guess I do, all the time,” Timothée admits.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oi, you two!” a man shouts from outside, and the guys jump up and go over to him to accept the delivery. They do their job in silence, and they don’t speak about their conversation anymore. But after those few words they have shared, they feel closer to each other than before. They feel like they understand each other better now.

**Day 25**

“Do you want to grab a drink later?” Timothée asks, when he and Armie are on a cigarette break. Armie had always been the first to break the silence, and now that Timothée is the first to speak, Armie looks a bit taken aback.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, flashing a small smile, which Timothée doesn’t fail to notice.

* * *

It’s almost two a.m., and the guys have just left the bar. They hadn’t talked much, they had mostly watched other people, and drank a few beers. Something about it had felt comforting though, it had felt safe.

“I ehm… I should probably make a run for it, if I want to catch the last bus,” Timothée says, looking at the time on his phone.

“You can stay at my place.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure,” Armie smiles, and in silence they walk from the bar to Armie’s apartment. It’s almost three a.m. when they get there, but neither of them is tired just yet.

Armie turns on the light, and Timothée sees how tiny the apartment really is. It’s just the one room, but the room is very simple, but homely, and there are a few pictures standing in the bookcase. Timothée goes over to it, to check out the pictures, while Armie goes to the kitchen to grab two beers, but then he realizes that he has run out, so he opens a cupboard, grabs two glasses, and fills them up with water. He then put them on the table, before sitting down on the bed.

“Are these…?”

“The kids with their mom,” Armie answers.

“She’s beautiful, your ex.”

“Sure.”

Timothées looks around the room, slowly taking in everything, which isn’t much, before sitting down next to Armie on the bed. There is a silence again, and Timothée looks down at his hands.

“We should ehm… we should probably go to bed,” Armie suggests, and Timothée nods.

Armie disappears into the bathroom, so Timothée gets up to check out the pictures again, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face when he sees one of Armie with a huge grin on his face, a tiny baby in his arms.

When Armie gets out of the bathroom, he gets into bed without saying a word, so Timothée goes into the bathroom, while Armie takes one of his pillows and places it next to his own for the other man. Timothée looks a little uncomfortable when he comes back into the room, but he doesn’t hesitate to turn off the light, before getting into bed with Armie.

But once they have lain down, there is complete silence, and not long after, the sounds from next door can be heard. A girl is moaning loudly, while a bed is banging against the wall.

“Is it like this every night?” Timothée whispers.

“Most nights.”

“That’s kind of… hot,” Timothée admits, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“I guess.”

“You don’t think it’s hot?”

“Maybe… if I heard him,” Armie says, and things finally begin to fall into place for Timothée. Why Armie and his ex had split up. Why Armie keeps rejecting the girls that try to hit on him at the store and at the bar. “Does that make you feel uncomfortable?” Armie asks, when Timothée doesn’t say anything, because he is putting the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

“No… I guess I…”

“What?” Armie asks, but the sounds from the girl next door become louder, and Timothée can’t hide that he is enjoying listening to it. “Is it turning you on?” Armie then asks, and Timothée can feel his heart starting to race. Had it been that obvious?

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and a silence follows from both of them. In the meantime the sounds from the neighbours come to a loud climax, which isn’t helping Timothée’s situation at all.

He closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon, but then he feels a warm hand brushing against his hip. He keeps his eyes closed, thinking that he must have imagined it, but the fingers brush against his hip again. It is almost as if they are asking for permission. So he moves himself against them, and the warm hand slides into his underwear, before grabbing a hold of his dick. He is still keeping his eyes closed, but he can’t hide that he is struggling to steady his breath. He moves his hand against Armie’s hip, and Armie immediately pushes against his hand, giving him permission. So Timothée slides his hand into Armie’s underwear, and even though he has never done this to anyone else, he has done it to himself many times before, so he knows exactly what he is doing. Except for that he is doing it to Armie, his colleague, his friend, another guy… That thought flashes through his mind for a split-second, and it freaks him out for just that one second, but no longer. Because he can already feel himself getting closer and closer, and when a small moan escapes from Armie’s lips, it sends him right over the edge. He keeps working on Armie, until a slightly louder sound escapes from his mouth, and he can feel Armie coming.

He takes his hand back, and wipes it on his t-shirt, still keeping his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath. Little does he know that Armie had been doing the exact same thing. So here they are, both lying on their back, trying to catch their breath, both not sure what to do or what to say now. So they simply don’t do or say anything.

**Day 26.**

When Armie had woken up, Timothée had already left. They haven’t spoken yet, and Timothée is now on a cigarette break. He is close to finishing his cigarette, when Armie joins him. Timothée hands him his lighter right away, and without saying a word, they just stand there, looking at the people passing them by. But it is obvious that there is a new kind of tension between them.

“About last night…,” Armie begins, but Timothée interrupts him.

“It was nice,” he says, looking down at his feet, feeling slightly nervous.

“Yeah?” Armie asks, and Timothée looks up, only to find him smiling. This time it’s not a half-smile, but it’s a grin, which is slowly but surely taking over his face.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad,” Armie says, still grinning, as he takes a drag from his cigarette. “I ehm… we’re good, yeah?”

“We’re good.”

**Day 32**

The guys haven’t spend any time with each other outside of work since they had spent the night together, but they have still spent their cigarette breaks with each other. Things have slightly changed since that night, but only in the sense that there are now slightly more flirtatious smiles being shared between them. But nothing more.

They are now at the bar, Timothée talking to a girl who had come up to him, but Armie is tired of watching them, so he finishes his beer, gets up and leaves.

“Armie?” Timothée asks, and Armie turns around, only to find the other man staring at him with a confused look on his face “You’re leaving?”

“You’re with her, right?”

“But…”

“I want you to come home with me again,” Armie then says, and Timothée looks back at the bar, obviously thinking about the girl. “Just go.”

“No, I… I’m coming with you,” Timothée says, and without giving the bar another look, he follows Armie to his apartment. This time they get changed and into bed right away. Armie turns the lights off, and Timothée had slightly hoped that the neighbours would be at it again. But there isn’t a sound to be heard, except for his and Armie’s breathing.

He takes a deep breath, and moves his hand to Armie’s hip, asking for permission again, which he gets right away. Armie starts working on him, and Timothée is feeling less nervous than last time. So is Armie, who takes a deep breath, before opening his eyes so he can watch Timothée, who seems to notice. Because he opens his eyes too, and he returns the gaze.

Looking at each other, seeing and not just hearing the effect they are having on each other, it is only getting them more turned on, and it doesn’t take long for them both to come.

Afterwards, as they are lying there, watching each other, Timothée can see that Armie is thinking about something. That there are a dozen things running through his mind right now. That he is close to speaking, but that he is trying his best to hold back his words. Timothée almost asks him what it is, but when Armie flashes a small smile, before closing his eyes, he decides to keep his words to himself too.

**Day 45.**

The guys have spent almost every night at Armie’s apartment. It has become almost routine, and they have come to enjoy it more and more. It is obvious that they will have to speak about it at some point, about what it really is, but so far they have managed to avoid the conversation.

They are now at the apartment again, and they are both on their backs, trying to catch their breath. But when Armie sits up, Timothée opens his eyes, unable to hide his nerves, because he can already tell what is about to happen.

Armie puts his hand on Timothée’s chest, and he can feel his heart racing. He moves it ever so slightly, just enjoying the feeling of Timothée’s skin, expecting Timothée to push him away any second now. But he doesn’t. Timothée just looks up at him, a nervous, but somewhat curious look in his eyes.

Armie leans down, before pressing his lips against the other man’s, and when he sits back up, and he sees Timothée still looking nervous, he wants to lie back down, go to sleep, forget it. But then Timothée sits up as well, and he puts his hand on Armie’s cheek, the gentle touch giving him chills all over. They share another kiss, and one turns into another, until Timothée pulls back. He lies down, and this time when Armie lies down with him, they share another kiss before going to sleep.

**Day 47.**

They guys hadn’t spoken about what had happened, they had simply gone on, kissing, caressing, acting like any other couple who are in love. They have just had sex for the first time, and they are now in bed, having a cigarette, still looking at each other.

“I like you,” Armie admits, and Timothée flashes a small smile, because although they are just three very small words, he knows how big they are for Armie. How much it means for him to speak them out loud.

“I should hope so.”

A silence follows, where Armie brushes Timothée’s curls out of his face, before brushing his fingers over his fair skin, a pensive look on his face.

“Timothée… what are we?”

“Does it matter?”

“I want to know if we… or is this just…?”

“It’s not,” Timothée says, and he flashes a reassuring smile, before placing a gentle kiss on Armie’s lips.

**Day 49.**

“Why don’t you have a lighter?” Timothée asks, when they are on their cigarette break. Armie has just borrowed his lighter again, and even though Timothée doesn’t mind, he does find it odd.

“I had one,” Armie says, a mischievous smile on his face. “But I threw it out.”

“Why?”

“Because I had seen you out here, on your own, and I wanted an excuse to talk to you,” Armie admits, and Timothée can’t help but laugh. “It worked, though. I got myself a boyfriend, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. You did.”

**Day 50.**

Timothée and Armie are in bed, and they are looking at each other. They don’t say a word, they simply look at each other. There is so much silence when they are together, but it is almost like their silence is their communication. They don’t need to say much to understand each other. They go hours without speaking, yet feeling closer and more understood, more understanding, than ever before. Maybe other people won’t understand it, but to them it makes more sense than anything. And when they are looking at each other, like now, it is enough. It is simply enough.


End file.
